We Meet Again
by Savannahbobanna
Summary: When the Cullens vote to keep Bella human instead of changing her into a vampire, she knows something has to be done. Edward promised the Volturi he would make her a vampire, after all. Bella goes to drastic measures to keep the Volturi from Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**INSANE! I am insane for starting ANOTHER story. What is it, a hundred stories? Believe it or not, this story originated from one I did quite a long time ago. More than a year now, I believe. I have rewritten it, so now it is much more loverly :)**

**If you happen to be one of the few who read it way back then, don't ruin it for the new readers.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**-- Savannah**

* * *

It was finally here. It was time for the vote that would determine if I was going to stay human or not. Edward took me to his house, where all the Cullens were waiting. I was anxious, beyond so even. I tried to hide it, but I knew that they could tell. Edward put me down by the dining room table and took the seat next to mine. The table was for show, of course. Nobody ate anything suitable for a dinner table here. They liked to eat _out_.

"Before Bella starts, I'd like to say that we have nothing to worry about with the Volturi. They can't read Bella's mind at all. They'd never be able to find her. We could handle it. She is going to try and tell you that it's dangerous, but don't worry about it. We could have the whole Volturi thing under control easily," said Edward.

I took a deep breath. "It _is_ dangerous, Edward. They are... they are scary! Not to mention extremely powerful. I think we all know why I'm here so late. I would like to become a vampire, very much so, actually. I don't want to force myself on you guys, so I think it should come down to a vote. I love you like family, each one of you," I said. "You know how Edward feels, what he plans on doing, but I don't want to risk the Volturi coming here. Please factor them into your decision."

Edward growled. He was the one to vote first. "Bella, you know how I feel," he said through clenched teeth. "There's no need for you to become a vampire." I ignored him and moved on to Jasper.

"I don't know, Bella... I think Edward has a point. He thinks things through pretty throughly," said Jasper, his voice muted.

"So, that's a no for you?" I asked. He nodded. "Rosalie?" I asked hopefully.

She sighed. "I'm sorry," was all she whispered. No explanation or anything.

I frowned. My whole voting plan wasn't going as smoothly as I thought it was going to. I thought they wouldn't have minded me in their family, but I was starting to think I was wrong.

"Emmett, your turn," I sighed.

"Bella, you know how awesome I think you are, right? It's just... if Edward thinks that we can beat the Volturi, I think we should believe him. I mean, I bet we could kick some major ass if we really had to," he explained.

That was the majority. Most of the Cullen family wanted me to remain human... wanted me to grow old, die eventually. My shoulders slumped in defeat. If it was what they wanted, I'd agree to it.

"Oh, Bella," sighed Alice. She was around the table and rubbing my back in an instant. She leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I would have voted you into the family."

I nodded. I didn't want to speak. My voice would have broken.

"Bella, you are always welcome here. Our home is your home, you should know that," said Carlisle.

"Thanks," I murmured. One syllable words were all I could manage at the moment.

"Oh, Bella," sighed Esme. She rose from her seat at the table and gave me a hug.

Edward took my hand and lifted me onto his back. He was trying hard to cover his elation, but he wasn't doing a very good job. I could see how happy he was.

On the run home, he tried to talk to me many times. I wouldn't respond very enthusiastically, and I could tell he was getting irritated with me.

"Look, Bella," Edward sighed after many failed attempts to lift me out of my depression. "I know that you are disappointed about what my family had to say, but think about it! There's no reason to be depressed! I'm going to stay with you forever, we will never ever leave you again. I promise you with all of my being, we will keep you safe forever. I love you." He said it with so much sincerity I knew not to doubt it.

The thing was, _I_ knew I was going to hurt him. I had to do something, but I couldn't decide what it was yet. Alice would see what I was planning, and I didn't want her to cramp my style. I would need to do something drastic.

Edward dashed up to my window and plopped me on to my bed. I collapsed back, my head hitting the pillow. My bed felt good after the hour I'd been gone. Traveling to Italy to save Edward had taken quite the toll on me. I was still exhausted.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked Edward, moving to lie beside me. He stared into my eyes.

"I'm fine," I answered curtly. In truth, I wasn't fine at all. I was glad, more than glad to have Edward back, but his family didn't want me. Not forever, at least.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" he asked. He propped his head up with his hand.

I sighed. "Could it be the fact that I'm lying?"

"That might explain it," said Edward, smiling. His breathtaking smile dazzled me still. No matter how long we had been away from each other, I'd always find his presence simply... intoxicating.

I leaned forward, inhaling his scent. He took my face in his hands. There was a fire in his eyes that I'd not seen for months. I knew what it meant. I crushed my lips to his. He flipped me on top of him and grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him. My hands tangled in his hair. His lips parted, something I never would have thought was possible. Edward had always been so careful. He tasted even better than he smelled, another impossible feat. I hitched my leg up and he grabbed my thigh. He moved from my mouth to my neck, kissing his way towards my collarbone. I shivered.

"I. Love. You," he said between kisses. He found his way up to my mouth and flipped me over. He was on top. His hands cupped my face. My hands ran down his body. His hard muscles were prominent through his button up shirt. He growled as he felt my hands run over him. Oh how I wanted to undo those buttons.

We stopped mere seconds later. I knew Edward didn't want to let it get too far, no matter how much _I_ wanted it. I fell asleep in his arms, trying not to think about what I would have to do in the days to come. I had to find a way to stop the Volturi from coming to Forks, no matter how hard I had to try.

**Review? :) They make me oh so very happy inside!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later, while staring out the front window of my house, that I got the idea. As soon as I thought of it, tears sprang to my eyes. It would be unforgivable, but it would save the entire Cullen family.

Edward was sitting on the couch, watching me intently. When tears started to fall down my cheeks, he was at my side in an instant. I had to be quiet. Charlie was in the other room watching the game.

"What is it?" he asked. He sounded so concerned, I thought I was crazy for even thinking of hurting him. I told myself that it was for his own good, though, and answered his question.

"You, Edward," I breathed.

He looked so hurt, I was tempted to apologize and tell him that I loved him more than anything. His golden eyes peered down at me.

"But... why?" His voice sounded as if it were going to break.

"Let's go for a walk," I sighed. I got up, and headed towards the door. Edward had my jacket in his hand just a second later, and slipped it over my shoulders.

It wasn't raining, surprisingly. The heavy clouds overhead hinted that the momentary cease in rainfall wasn't going to last long, though. I took Edward's hand and led him to the little forest trail, the only opening in the dense wall of trees behind my house. I tried not to think of why that was so ironic.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. I couldn't think of what to say. I knew what I had to do, but I had no idea how to word it. Finally, I just stopped walking.

"Edward," I began uncertainly. I avoided eye contact. I knew that if I looked at him I'd crack. I also knew I had to act fast. Alice would see what I was planning, no doubt, and wouldn't hesitate to stop me.

He waited patiently for me to talk. I bit my lip.

"You hurt me too much. When you left, I was broken, Edward. I can't stand looking at you anymore. It reminds me..." I had to stop. The lump in my throat was making it impossible to go any further with my speech. I waited a minute, and then continued. "I can't pretend that your family's vote hasn't affected me... it has. I don't know if I can be around you anymore."

When I finally got the guts to look into his eyes, I cringed. I knew I wouldn't like what I saw. He looked absolutely tortured.

"I understand, Bella. I knew I had hurt you too much. I'm so sorry."

"And... Please don't keep an eye on me, Edward. I just need to be left alone," I croaked.

"Bella, that's irrational. You may not want me, but I do need you to be safe," he said, a note of finality in his voice.

"No! Leave me alone, Edward!" My voice trembled. "You don't know how it feels, having someone watch you twenty-four hours a day!" What I didn't tell him was that it was one of the best things in my life. I loved knowing that my Edward was just a second away.

His jaw dropped open. "Is... it this what you really _want_?" His voice cracked.

I nodded, unable to speak anymore.

Edward sighed loudly, and I resisted the urge to cup his face in my hands and tell him it was all going to be okay.

He tilted my chin upwards and looked straight into my eyes. He was looking for something there, some sign. I knew he wouldn't find it. I was breaking my own heart while I broke his.

"You're not even lying," he breathed.

_Yes! _I screamed in my head. _Yes, I am!_ It was one of the only moments I had even thought about wanting him in my head. He'd tell me that I was being foolish.

I had to keep telling myself that it was for _his_ good. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't what was best for him. The Volturi didn't need to come to Forks. That'd be a silly waste of time... and it'd be very dangerous for the Cullens. No, I'd do what was right.

Just because it was right didn't mean I wasn't totally, and irrationally upset on the inside.

He held my face there for a second, just staring into my eyes. A minute went by, and it was as if there were no sounds in the forest. Even the animals were quiet.

Finally, he spoke. "Bye, Bella. I love you," was the last thing Edward said. He kissed my forehead quickly, and sprinted away. Just like last time...

Only this time, it was my fault. I had sent him away.

"I love you, too," I whispered to the darkness.

I stumbled my way out of the forest in a daze. I knew I had to act fast if I wanted to outrun Alice.

When I pushed the door open, I had to quiet my sobs. I didn't want Charlie to ask questions. But, true to form, Charlie always appeared at the most inopportune moments. He waltzed in from the living room a second later.

When he saw the look on my face, his expression went from content, to absolutely horrified. "Bella..." he said cautiously.

"It's nothing, Charlie... I fell down on the way in," I lied. He saw right through it.

"Bella, don't lie to me. What just happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, Charlie! I'll get over it! I'll talk to Jake and he'll just make everything all better!" I yelled. I felt bad as soon as the words left my mouth. I never yelled at Charlie.

He frowned. "Let me know if you need anything."

I nodded, and trudged up the stairs. I had to start packing as soon as I could. My truck was no match for the cars that the Cullens had, and I knew that if they caught me, my entire plan would be ruined. The Volturi would end up coming to Forks, and then my entire family would be put in jeopardy.

I was packed and ready to go in less than fifteen minutes. I knew that, no matter _how_ grounded I was, Charlie wouldn't be upset if I told him I was headed over to Jake's house. It was almost pathetic how much he wanted Jacob and I to be together. I just hoped that Charlie wouldn't question the overnight bag slung over my shoulder.

I ran down the stairs, and paused at the door. I could hear Charlie in the kitchen.

"Where are you going, Bella?" he called. "You're grounded, you know."

"I just need to see Jake," I replied.

"Oh... well, okay then. Drive safely."

"I will, dad." I paused. "And I love you."

After a moment, Charlie said he loved me, too.

I threw my bag into the back of the truck and hopped in. I would push the poor thing as fast as it would go, which was only about fifty-five. I'd have to make multiple gas stops, but I didn't mind in the slightest.

The emergency credit card that Edward gave me the day before he left was heavy in the pocket of my jeans. I always felt guilty when he spent money on me, even if it was for his own good... or if he did it unknowingly.

As I drove out of Forks, my anxiety was getting worse and worse. The Cullens would be safe forever, but it would cost me my life. I was headed to Volterra, and there was nothing that Edward, or any of the Cullens, could do to stop me.

* * *

**WOW, I almost forgot about this story. Ooops :D**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is in Edward's point of view, right after Bella tells him that she doesn't want him anymoooore.**

* * *

"You're not even lying," I groaned. Bella, the love of my life, told me she didn't want me anymore. I knew it. I knew the very second she found me in Italy that she could never love me again. I had hurt her too much, just like she had said. I was a monster.

I had never wanted to read her mind more than I did at that moment. I had a feeling I knew what her thoughts were, though. She was probably glad to be rid of me. She would run off to Jacob, just like she would have if Alice didn't see her cliff dive. She'd be happy, which was what I always wanted.

"Bye, Bella. I love you," I whispered hoarsely. I kissed her forehead, not willing to look into her eyes. She wanted me gone. I was disgusted with myself for even thinking she would want me back. Who would take back such a monster? A monster who had hurt her nonetheless.

After that last kiss I ran. I ran far away from the spot where I had crushed her heart. The spot where in return, she had crushed mine. I ran blindly, and without direction. I didn't care where I went, I just needed to be away. I pushed myself faster than I had ever gone before.

When I finally stopped, I sank to the ground. I had unknowingly landed in the place Bella and I spent a good majority of our time... our meadow. The season wasn't right for wildflowers, but it was still beautiful.

I didn't want to move another inch. I was without my Bella, without my angel.

The thought was unbearable. I couldn't take it anymore. I moaned and ripped at the grass, marring the absolute beauty of our special place. We would never be together in it again. The sadness threatened to tear me apart, and eat me from the inside out. The empty feeling, the hole, that I thought was gone forever, slowly made it's presence known. I was in a terrible state.

There was no way I was going back to the house. I would lie here forever if I had to. I prayed that none of my siblings would come looking for me. Nobody would make me move from this spot, not for anything. Even the slightest movement made my entire body ache.

I stayed there, sitting on the damp grass, for an immeasurable amount of time. It could have been minutes, hours, _days_, I didn't know. I was so overcome by the sheer depression of losing my life, I didn't notice a small figure had appeared at the edge of the meadow

"Edward," Alice whispered.

"Please, Alice. Just please go." I managed to croak. I put my head in my hands and had to make a severe effort not to tear my head clean off.

"No, Edward. You need to get home now. I had a vision." She looked at me with piercing eyes. The scene that went through her mind made me sick.

"Why didn't you tell me she was going to leave?" I roared. She had seen Bella leaving Forks, and didn't even think to tell me.

"I just had the vision! Edward, listen to me! We don't have much time. She is already in New York! We have to get her Edward!" Alice screamed at me, throwing her arms into the air.

_New York_? What was Bella doing in New York? She didn't like to travel. "I...I don't understand," I admitted. I saw Bella leave town in her truck, but I didn't see where she was going.

"She left _hours_ ago, Edward. She is going to the Volturi!" Alice yelled at me. She was in my face and I could see the panic in her eyes.

"What?! She can't! They'll kill her Alice! We have to reach her! We have to find her!" I didn't wait for her to respond. I dashed off in the direction of the house. I figured that I would only need to be in there for about five seconds before I would get in the car and head for the airport. I didn't need clothes, or anything. I'd just grab my keys and leave.

I got to the house and threw open the door, not waiting to tell my family the story. I could see Jasper's face contort with pain. He knew the sadness I felt. Even though I was going to do all that was in my power to save Bella, I knew that she still would not want me, and that was destroying me. She left me, and when I came back from Italy without her in my arms the pain would be exponentially intensified. I was certain Jasper couldn't even be in the same room with me once I was back.

"Edward, please," he murmured. I allowed him to send a wave of emotion to dull the pain, but it hardly helped at all. He was still very uncomfortable. I was frantic.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked him, not even trying to hide the emotion in my voice. I was a wreck.

"I'm right here, Edward. What's the problem?" he asked, his face twisted with worry. Alice hadn't told _anyone_.

"It's Bella," I started. I had to pause right there. However dire the situation was, when I said her name out loud a mind numbing pain would wash over me. "She is going to the Volturi!"

His face became instantly frozen. "Go, Edward. Go get your siblings and tell them we are leaving this instant!" I opened my mouth to call them but they were all there already. They were looking at me for the plan.

"Let's go," I murmured. I couldn't speak anymore.

_Edward. _I heard Alice call me in my head as we were rushing down the road towards Seattle. _If we're too late... you do know that we will leave Volterra. We cannot fight them, Edward. If we fight, well, we will lose. You know that, don't you? If we're too late, you better know that you are going to come home and try your damnedest to act normal. For Esme okay?_

I nodded, and I knew that only Alice would notice. Esme would be the one I had to watch. She cared the most for us. If I had to put on the facade of normalcy for my family, just so they wouldn't see how much I was hurting, I would. They would be the only thing I had left...

I shook my head, trying to dispel the path that my mind had wandered to. We were going to find Bella alive. We were going to get her from the Volturi, and she was going to be safe.

As we pulled into the Sea-Tac airport, my anxiety intensified. I knew that I needed to get on a plane, and soon. I ran to the counter, and I tried to mask the emotions that were playing out on my face. I put on my most alluring smile and we were all on a plane to New York within the next thirty minutes.

Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. Jasper was trying as hard as he could to calm me down, but was really only giving himself a headache. Rosalie was thinking about herself, and about how she didn't want to be chasing my stupid human around the world. Emmett was thinking about how hot Rosalie looked in her sweater, and how much hotter she'd be out of it. Esme and Carlisle were worried about me.

I squeezed the armrest. I was positive I would go insane on the plane ride. There was nothing, not a single thing, I could do to go faster. I cracked the armrest in half, warranting a look of pity from Alice, who was sitting right next to me.

"They won't notice," she whispered.

I shook my head and ignored her. I didn't care if the airline noticed or not. I didn't care about anything.

_Edward, do you need anything? I am very worried about you_, thought Esme.

I frowned. I knew I was hurting her even more than I was hurting Jasper. She was the most caring, loving, motherly woman I knew, and to know that one of her sons was hurting... it was killing her.

"I'll be okay, Esme," I murmured, clenching my jaw.

_I don't believe you, but okay. You just let me know_, she thought.

The hours ticked by slowly, painfully. I knew that this plane ride wasn't even the long one. The trip from New York to Italy would be worse than torture. I had to catch Bella, though, no matter what it took.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

As the plane touched down in Florence, I had my mind made up about what I was going to do. I was going to rent a car, which I didn't even _really_ know how to do, and then I'd get a map. I had no clue where I was going. I didn't even know how to ask for directions. I just hoped that someone I met spoke English. As I thought about all the things that could go wrong, my breathing got faster and faster. I was an idiot.

As soon as I got off the plane, I sat on the nearest bench I could find. I was _so_ close to hyperventilating. People would stop watching and stare at me. None of them spoke English, of course. I sat for what must of been close to thirty minutes, and just as I was about to get up, I heard someone yell my name.

"Hello, Bella!" the voice called. It was a voice that chilled my bones to the very core. I knew I should have been expecting it.

"Felix," I whispered.

"I would very much appreciate it if you came with me." He looked like if I objected, he would not be afraid to use force. Not that it would take too much to get me to move. I would go with him, no questions asked. He would get me where I wanted to be.

"O-okay," I managed to stutter. He looked surprised. He looked like he was expecting a little more of a fight, and not such a quick surrender.

Without another word, he put his hand on the small of my back and led me through the airport. We came out in the parking garage and he pushed me towards a dark black car with tinted windows.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked after many moments of terrified silence. If he wasn't taking me to the Volturi, I had a feeling I'd become lunch.

"Well, to Aro, of course." he replied, acting like it was the most obvious answer.

"Okay," I sighed. He probably had no idea how relieved that made me.

"You don't seem all that upset about it," he noted. He had big, dark sunglasses on, and was wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt. He looked even scarier when I couldn't see his face.

"Well... I'm not. I was planning on going to Aro myself, actually," I explained. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why would you ever want to come here by yourself?" he questioned. "I know for a _fact_ that you didn't want to be here last time."

"I have my reasons," was all I said. He'd find out soon enough.

It was quiet after that. Only the hum of the engine was broke the silence. He slowed as we entered the gates to Volterra. I knew that I didn't have long to go, and my heart started pounding.

"Are you... okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm just great," I replied sarcastically.

In another minute, he stopped the car. I was slung over just a moment later. I closed my eyes. I was upside down, and if there was one thing that my stomach didn't like, it was being upside down.

I took long, deep breaths. I _had_ to do this. I had to go to the Volturi myself. I couldn't have let them go to Forks. They would kill my entire family. They would fight, and they would lose. They didn't care, though. They voted to keep me human, after all.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Felix as we entered a room not unlike the one I had been in only days earlier. He set me down in front of a line of three throne like chairs. In the chairs sat Aro, Caius, and Marcus, and they certainly looked like they belonged there. The people around the room waited on them like they were the kings of the entire world. It would have been plain ridiculous if it wasn't so terrifying.

Aro looked very amused at the whole situation. Caius and Marcus just looked bored.

"Bella!" Aro exclaimed. "What can we do for you today?

I had to remember to breathe. If I didn't, I'd faint. I knew that if there was _one thing_ I didn't want to do here, it was faint.

"I came to give myself up," I whispered. "They wouldn't change me, and I didn't want to endanger any of their lives." I was tearing up now. "I had to try to stop them. Please, just make it quick. I know we didn't obey the rules, and I know what that means." A tear ran down my cheek. I was doing it for them. They weren't going to be killed, and my journey was almost over.

"Bella! You think we would waste you like that? Nonsense!" laughed Aro.

I frowned. "What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Just because _your _vampires didn't change you, doesn't mean you still have to die, silly girl," explained Aro.

"What?" Caius exclaimed. It seemed so strange. He looked like he was never, ever worked up about anything. "They broke the rules! We have to kill the girl!"

"Don't you want to see how she turns out though? I am so dreadfully curious." said Aro, an eager glint in his eye.

"Wait. You're going to... going to change me?" I asked. My plan was going terribly wrong. They weren't supposed to change me.

"But of course! What else were we going to do? Kill you? I think not!" Aro exclaimed chuckling. "We don't kill just for the sake of killing, Bella. It would be a terrible waste, killing you."

"But she _broke the rules_," urged Caius. "We cannot change her. That will show that we are lenient, and

then people everywhere will know that they can get away with things that they just can't get away with!"

"Oh, you're being ridiculous," said Marcus. "You know it's no use arguing with Aro. He never changes his mind, and you know it."

"Yes, Marcus is right," laughed Aro. "Besides, I'm sure she'll end up being something very useful for us. And if she isn't, _then_ we can always dispose of her.

Caius frowned. "You know she'll be useful, then?"

"I'm positive," said Aro.

"Fine, change her. She's your responsibility, though. I don't want anything to do with her," Caius snapped. He glared at me, and I cringed.

"Alright! Someone... anyone, hit her. I need her passed out," said Aro, clapping his hands. "I do love this part." He sounded like a kid in a candy store. "I just _cannot wait_ for you to be all done!"

"Wait, hit me?" I gasped. It was the last thing I said. Someone came up behind me and whacked me in the back of the head. I fell to my knees. The back of my head throbbed, and I felt it bruising immediately. It wouldn't bleed, though. Aro wouldn't want it to bleed.

My head swam, and I teetered on my knees. I feel over, but I knew that was the least of my worries

"Perfect," I heard Aro say as I fainted. It was the worst thing I could have done.

* * *

**Whew, that was short haha...**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've given Alec my own hep power :)**

* * *

"Okay, Alec, that is enough," Aro commanded.

My head throbbed painfully. I opened my eyes very, very slowly and looked around. It wasn't the room that I had been in before. I was in a very large, unfamiliar room that had gray stone walls and a floor to match. I was right in the middle, on a large and quite comfortable bed. Aro was standing beside it, and the little one named Alec was next to him. Alec was grinning like a little kid in a candy store.

"Wh-Where am I?" I asked quietly. Anything louder would have made my head explode.

"Well, we had to move you! We couldn't have changed you right then and there! The... less practiced of us might have had a little trouble staying controlled, and we wouldn't have wanted _that_!" exclaimed Aro, grinning.

My heart thudded quickly in my chest. I couldn't move, couldn't talk... I was too horrified.

"Oh yes!" said Aro, pulling me out of my frozen stupor. "And I forgot to mention this thrilling little fact! Your Edward stopped by earlier today. We told him the bad news."

"What did you say to him?" I asked. My voice echoed around the room.

"I simply told him the news. The Cullens think that you've... passed on, so to speak."

"But I'm not dead! I'm here alive!"

"Oh, I know. It was dreadfully hard to convince them that you were dead. If it weren't for the others, I'm certain Edward would have tried to kill the ones that told him! We had to make sure the messengers didn't know you were actually alive, though... Edward would have picked up on their thoughts right away! It was amazingly tricky," explained Aro. He was almost jumping up and down, he was so thrilled with himself.

I sat up on the bed, getting ready to launch myself at Aro for telling such a lie. A wave of crippling dizziness hit me so hard that I had to lay back down.

"What is doing that to me?" I asked, my hands flying to my head. There was no reason for me to get so dizzy so quickly.

"It's our little friend Alec! He can... hypnotize people, I guess you could say. He can make them do whatever he pleases, really," Aro answered, smiling. You could tell that he was proud of Alec. I frowned. If there was another thing I didn't want to be besides fainted, it was _hypnotized_.

"Alec?" I breathed.

"Yes, me," said Alec. He looked very proud. "It's wonderful, controlling people." He laughed, and it was one of the sweetest sounds I had ever heard... and also one of the most evil. There was something behind his laugh, something not right. It made me feel sick.

I squeezed my eyes shut and avoided both of their gazes.

"But yes, you are here in Volterra alive. You didn't come here wanting to be changed. That much is clear. You came here wanting to die, so it was rather easy, lying to Edward, I mean. We just told him that we did what you wanted us to do. His mind was so clouded with emotions that he couldn't even reach our thoughts. If he had payed attention he would have seen that you were to be changed instead of killed," explained Aro.

"No!" I yelled. "I can't be changed!"

If I was changed, and I went back to Forks afterwards, there would be no way Edward would want me back! First of all, I would be a vampire, and he was dead set on keeping me human. He didn't want a vampire. After all, I couldn't blame him. Who would want me around for eternity? And second of all, I broke his heart. I knew that he would never forgive me for that.

"Yes, Bella," replied Aro, trying his best to sound sympathizing.

"Oh," was all I managed to croak. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"It's okay Bella!" Aro reassured me. "There's nothing to be sad about!"

"Yes," I said with a shaky voice. "There are a lot of things to be sad about."

"Well, yes," he agreed reluctantly. "But none of those things will matter at all once you've changed! You'll realize how great the Volturi is!" Aro seemed pleased at the fact.

"How great the Volturi is?" I asked. My whole body started to shake. "There is _nothing_ great about you people!" I started sobbing.

"Oh dear, Bella. It's going to be alright," said Aro.

"No!" I screamed, tears running down my face. "It's not going to be alright! He's going to hate me!"

"But don't you see? It really wont matter! You will forget everything about your Edward eventually. And all of the Cullens for that matter! We'll be there to distract you! There is really nothing to worry about. Not even the transformation! You aren't going to feel any pain at all!" He exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean no pain?" I asked. That was impossible. Almost every vampire I'd ever met said that being turned into a vampire was the most painful experience of their entire life.

"Well, Alec can simply make you sleep while the venom is spreading throughout your body! There would be no pain at all!"

"That's cheating!" I gasped before thinking. "Everyone else had to do it the hard way."

"Oh no, Bella. Don't think you can convince us. You are doing it the painless way. We wouldn't want to be cruel now would we?" he asked with a smile.

It irritated me beyond belief. How could he stand there saying he didn't want to be cruel when humans were paraded in everyday just to be little snacks. It was sick! The thought of even drinking blood in the first place...

The thought of my diet was pushed into my mind. I paled. "Am I...Am I going to have to eat... people?" I asked quietly. The sheer thought of dining on another's blood made my stomach heave and my head spin.

"Well of course! You're with us now, Bella! If you're going to be part of the family then you're going to have to eat like us too!" he answered grinning. "You can try not to... but I really doubt you'll be able to do it. It's much harder than your vampires make it seem."

"I can't do it!" I said, my voice regaining it's volume.

"Oh, but Bella," Aro began, smirking. "You'll have no choice." He looked at Alec and I felt a huge wave of lethargy washed over me.

The last thing I saw was Aro gliding forward, his hands extended towards my face.

"No," was the last word I managed to murmur.

I felt cool breath on my neck and then a sharp incision before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Review, eh?**


	6. Chapter 6

There were voices all around me as I struggled to remember where I was. When I opened my eyes, I had to close them immediately. The room was horridly bright.

I remembered someone, a man, talking to me. I couldn't remember what he looked like. I turned to my on my side and groaned. Every bone in my body ached. There was also an uncomfortable scratchy feeling in my throat and an empty feeling in my stomach.

"Bella!" A man with a strangely enthusiastic voice called. I peeled open my eyes to look at him. "It's good to see you're awake! How did you sleep?" he asked.

I had no idea who he was, what I was doing, where I was... I didn't know anything.

I ignored his question. "Who are you?" I asked.

I was extremely confused. I didn't remember ever seeing the man before in my entire life. Actually... I couldn't remember much at all. As I looked around, I could see that there were a lot of people, amazingly beautiful people.

The itching, burning feeling in the back of my throat was getting worse. I felt my stomach turn. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I wanted to get rid of it.

"Silly Bella! I'm Aro! Remember?"

I had no clue who this guy was, or how he could get off by calling me silly. I shook my head.

"Well that's reasonable, if I really think about it," he murmured.

I started to get nervous. "Where am I?" I asked, my voice creeping slightly towards hysteria. "_Who_ am I?"

"Okay," the man named Aro started. "Your name is Isabella Swan. You came to Volterra, Italy because you needed help. There were some... people who wanted to get you. We did the only thing we could," he explained, grinning.

I didn't move. I felt like I couldn't quite trust the man who was telling me about myself. He seemed a little shady.

"And?" I asked, skepticism ringing in my tone. I could not figure out what the heck I was doing here with all these strange people. Everyone in the room was staring at me. I was lying down in a bed, but had no idea how I got there.

"Well, the only way we could save you was to turn you into a vampire!" Aro exclaimed cheerfully. I had a feeling that he was stretching the truth a bit. Saving me by making me a vampire? It sounded absolutely silly. I knew that the Aro man was just messing with my head.

"Oh! A vampire! How silly of me to have forgotten!" I said sarcastically.

"Bella," He said losing a bit of his enthusiastic tone. "You are a vampire."

"Prove it!" I said. "Prove to me that I'm Isabella Swan, that I'm a vampire, and that I am _not_ going insane!" I was taking the news of my "vampirism" surprisingly well considering vampires were mythical creatures. I wasn't even that upset about it. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that being a vampire wouldn't be that bad if it were the case.

"Bring it in!" Aro called, regaining his excitement.

I raised an eyebrow. Bring what in? How could he possible prove I was a vampire? Before I could think of another thing, an unbelievably delicious scent hit me full force. I jumped off of the bed and launched myself at the smell. Once I got to it, I was completely ready to destroy whatever it was, if only to get the delectable smelling liquid out. I stopped short when I realized what was in my hands.

It was a woman. She could not have been more than thirty, and she was beautiful. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to get back in control. I was so, so tempted to crush her, _drink_ from her.

I just couldn't do it... I could not kill a person. I shoved the woman away from me gently and looked at Aro and all the other people in the room. They all looked disappointed. The human woman started to scream and one of the others in the room clamped their hand over her mouth.

"Yo-you tried to make me drink a human!" I yelled at the creatures in the room. They didn't deserve to be called people. Aro started towards me, a concerned glint in his eye.

There was something nagging at the back of my head, almost urging me to step away from the woman. She had to be safe, no matter how hungry I had to be to make it happen.

_Get away from me!_ I thought as loud as I possibly could. To my surprise, Aro paused and started to back up. He was silent for a good five minutes.

"I think I've found out what Bella's power is!" He was so excited.

"Power?" I asked, my voice low.

"Vampires have rather... special abilities sometimes." Aro explained.

"Oh," I said lamely.

The scent of the human cowering in the corner was overpowering my ability to think straight. I ignored his last sentence. I was very thirsty. My throat burned and my stomach felt hollow.

"Is there anything else I could have, I mean besides human?" I growled.

Aro thought for a minute.

"She's like them..." he whispered to himself shaking his head.

"Who? Who am I like?" I asked eagerly.

"Oh, nobody you would recognize! Just someone I know." He said brushing it off. "There are other things to drink. You could drink from animals, but it's not as satisfying as human I'm afraid." he said, answering my previous question.

I thought about that. I wasn't endangering any human lives, but I was going to have to kill animals. Animals wouldn't make me as guilty.

"I'll do it." I said finally.

"Okay," Aro sighed. "Your loss. Humans really are the most delightful things ever to roam the planet."

He signaled for two of the men in the room to grab my arms, and I didn't resist. We ran out of the room and down many twisting hallways. Running as a vampire felt so exhilarating! I couldn't remember if I had always been as fast.

We exited a gated wall and kept running until we hit a little patch of trees. It was there I saw the deer.

I couldn't help what happened next. I broke free from the guys holding me and ran towards the deer. I broke it's neck and then sunk my teeth into it's satisfyingly warm neck. Blood pulsed into my mouth. It tasted fantastic! I drank deeper, enjoying every second of it. After three more deer, the men led me back to the castle city. My throat had stopped burning as much as I figured it could, and I felt better.

"Welcome back!" Aro cheered as we strode into the room. I wasn't done being mad at him yet so I glared. "There are a few people I would like to introduce you to!"

"Okay." I said, suddenly shy. Meeting new people was not one of my strong points. I, Bella, apparently, did not like meeting new people. I knew that much.

He gestured to a man with shockingly white hair. "This is Caius. He is one of the leaders of the Volturi." He pointed to a man standing next to Caius. "This is Marcus. He can see the strength of a relationship." The man looked almost the same as Caius. Both of them had bored expressions on their faces.

"It's... nice to meet you?" I said. It came out as more of a question.

"Charmed, I'm sure." said Marcus quietly. He started to walk towards Aro. Aro held his hand up and Marcus placed a finger on it. The remained that way for only a moment before Marcus drifted back to where he was standing before.

"Hmm." Aro muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I can read minds, but I need physical contact first. Marcus was just telling me what it looked like when you used your power on me. Can you think exactly what you thought at me, but this time direct it to Marcus?"

"Uhm... I'll try," I said. I did as Aro asked. Soon after, Marcus' face went blank. He stared blankly at one of the walls.

"Marcus?" asked Aro a minute later.

Marcus shook his head.. "What happened?" he asked. Aro touched his arm.

"Interesting," hummed Aro. "Bella, I think you can make people forget. When you... acted out towards me, I had no idea what was happening for almost a solid minute. It's like that moment has just disappeared from my memory. I couldn't find the last minute in Marcus' thoughts either. It's like you've just wiped that part of his memory away!" He sounded much more excited than I thought he should be.

I smiled slightly. It was the first time I could ever remember doing so, which made me think of something. "Did I make myself forget?" I asked quietly.

Aro frowned. "That may have been the case. We changed you into a vampire, Bella, and that action may have made you use your power on yourself, only in a much stronger way. Although, it seems that somewhere, subconsciously probably, you are surpressing your memories. Why else would you want to d-" he stopped himself quickly. "Anyway, I'm going to guess that yes, you did make yourself forget your life," he concluded

"But... what was my life like?" I asked slowly.

Aro hardly skipped a beat. "You were raised from birth to be a part of the Volturi."

"Oh... are you sure?"

"Of course! So, Bella," Aro started. "Would you like to become part of the Volturi?"

_The Volturi is a powerful vampire family, almost like royalty. You don't provoke the Volturi unless you want to die._

I shook my head, clearing out the errant thought that ran through it. I had no idea where it came from.

I didn't know if I wanted to be with these people. They ate from humans, and so far they didn't seem like very nice people.

"Will I have to eat like you do?" I asked carefully.

"You may eat whatever you choose!" he exclaimed.

"Okay... but if I don't like the life here, am I free to leave?"

"Yes!"

"Then yes, I will be a part of the Volturi."

"Excellent!" Aro exclaimed, clearly enthralled. "We will not keep you here against you will if you ever wish to leave. There are some things that you should know before you even begin your new life as a vampire. First, don't go out into the sunlight where any humans can see you. You'll understand why as soon as you see yourself in the sun. Second, you are unbelievably strong now, Bella. You have to watch what you're doing at all times. If you lose control of one motion, even for a second, you could easily do major damage to something. And most importantly, you must keep your existence as a vampire secret. Nobody must know about us. I suppose that's all. Welcome to the Volturi!" He was much more enthusiastic than he had been before

I shrugged. So far Volturi life was not something I enjoyed at all.

* * *

**Yeah... I'm pretty sure I can do whatever I want with this :)**

**Review, though?**


End file.
